


凌晨

by labrnth



Series: Commission [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Commission work, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 凌晨的時光總是顯得漫長又安靜。思緒也變得清楚嘹亮。羅馬尼 ‧ 阿基曼 x 藤森芝焉，FGO夢女向。
Relationships: Roman Archman/Original Female Character (OFC)
Series: Commission [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848133





	凌晨

**Author's Note:**

> 來自蔫太太的同捆包委託！謝謝支持。  
> 為羅曼醫生夢女向的小段子，分別為描述對方的細節和一起想用深夜的泡麵。我特別喜歡他們若即若離，藤森把仰慕和尊敬收得好好的、也不打算進一步，這樣的情節，在這裡特別小告白一下。

  
  
  


1.

因為作夢而在半夜驚醒也不是沒有發生過的事情。藤森的意識清醒得很，潛意識給她的衝擊還沒有褪去，但是身體又還沒醒來，她賴在床上窸窣挪來挪去片刻，才坐起來、雙腳在床邊摸索拖鞋。

房間太乾燥，被打斷睡眠使得她喉嚨乾得不舒服，索性起身去倒水轉換心情。

熄燈的走廊上有一道白光被拉得好長，細細一條從門縫裡鑽出來，貼在地板和牆上。

藤森從縫隙間看到羅曼醫生還在工作。那可不是嗎，在她走過去前就多少猜到了。

他嘴裡念念有詞，被紮成馬尾的頭髮早就亂了，鬆散地落在他疲倦面容的輪廓邊；羅馬尼去摸索黑咖啡時沒抬頭，還差點把杯子碰倒了，杯子到了嘴邊也才發現咖啡早就已經見底了，只剩下舌根上壓上味蕾的苦澀。

對自己的呢喃逐步轉小聲，變成淺淺的哼唱。有點跑調，又斷斷續續的。哼完副歌後多補了幾句接下來的主旋律便安靜下來，大抵是忘記接下來是什麼了，或者注意力被紙本資料上其他的東西吸引走了，他猛然抬頭對著一旁的屏幕點來點去，和手上的文章內容比對。

用來畫記的原子筆被夾在指間，一下一下晃著。

羅曼醫生總是這樣努力的。那份敬慕的心情並非毫無緣由。

看起來有點迷糊、讓人不省心，常被吐槽，但其實比誰都可靠。他實在太認份，使得他人已經習慣他的付出，顯得那些通宵的加班只不過是基本操作。

但並不是這樣的。

在生活之間窺見的細節讓柔軟的心頭被狠狠踩了一腳，喉頭酸酸的、頓時哽著難以下嚥。

藤森沒有探頭進去，同時放輕了腳步，不想被對方發現。

如果他停下來和自己再多說幾句話，他又會晚睡一點了。藤森是這樣想的。

當她重新回到臥房內，把自己埋進被褥裡，入睡前，縈繞在耳邊不去的是羅馬尼輕輕哼唱的曲子。

  
  
  





再一次光顧凌晨辦公的景象是幾個星期以後的事。

這次藤森也被半夜點亮醫務室的的白光包裹。那沒什麼真實感，如果不是電子鐘上的數字緩緩改變，透露出時間的流動，以及湧上的倦意咬著意識不放，也許根本不用強調是半夜。

當她說的話第三次被羅馬尼肚子發出的聲音打斷，羅馬尼尷尬地搔了搔臉頰，乾笑幾聲後問她要不要休息一下。

宵夜是簡單的泡麵，是羅馬尼坐在辦公椅上雙腳一蹬，順著滾輪滑動挪到旁邊從櫃子裡拿出來的。藤森一個愣神，原來醫生也會吃這種滿是味精和防腐劑的東西啊。

她沒有注意到自己把內心想的話說出來了，羅曼醫生聽到這樣的調侃眉頭挑得好高，有點慌，明明不是什麼壞事但是怎麼有被抓到的感覺。他「呀」了一聲想著要怎麼反駁，過了一下才補了一句「又不是天天在吃」，聲音糊糊的，想用笑意掩飾不自覺流露出的幾分委屈。

他把水倒進紙碗裡、用一個檔案夾壓在上面，確定杯麵不會倒才問藤森要哪個口味的。

海鮮和咖哩實在難以抉擇。

「快吃吧。」

幾分鐘後羅馬尼把泡麵杯推到藤森面前，連同一雙免洗筷一起。

「不然麵條會糊掉。」

然後在掰開自己的筷子後突然想起來，他笑著抬頭多提醒一句：「頭髮小心啊，不然又會沾到湯了。」

藤森下意識去捉住在臉頰兩側晃悠的髮絲。

上面小小的髮圈被繫得好好的。

在堆疊的研究報告和檔案夾之間，他們窩在桌子邊吸溜泡麵。羅馬尼還在詢問了對方可不可以嚐一下味道以後伸手從碗裡夾起了一小口泡麵，動作自然又親暱，她的耳尖有點燙燙的。

深夜總是讓人特別容易流露出情緒。

或許是因為太安靜，也可能只是因為是一天的尾巴，難免疲倦。

眼窩的痠脹感，和後腦勺被倦意嚙咬的發麻感。理智在這個時候顯得薄弱，輕易就會把脆弱的軟肋露出，和平常小心翼翼收妥的情感同樣。

人工調味的味道又鹹又重，藤森灌了一口水，卻沒有覺得不好。

  
  
  


3.

說起來還有一次是羅馬尼在走廊上碰見了半夜爬下床的藤森。

她恰好經過醫務室，腦袋還沒有很清醒，打著一連串大大的呵欠，腳底下踩著的拖鞋在長廊上發出小聲啪搭啪搭的聲響。羅馬尼恰好探頭出來看到她，也不管對方是不是面目猙獰張著嘴，抓了抓脖子就是問她怎麼還沒睡覺。

藤森眨眨眼睛，過了一下才反應過來，舉起手上的水瓶，告訴羅馬尼房間裡的水沒了，順便出來走走等一下好睡覺。

那個萬年不變理由，可以讓半夜在走廊上慢悠悠散步的人顯得理所當然。

她的髮絲隨著說話的步調輕晃，身上的睡衣皺著，滿是柔軟又讓人愛睏的氛圍。藤森接著反問「有什麼事嗎」一面去拉自己的上衣下襬，得到的回覆也沒有特別出乎意料。

羅馬尼說自己要去休息了，起來伸展一下，剛好看到走廊上有人經過。羅曼醫生下垂的眼角攏著睡意，好像下一秒也要被傳染、打一個呵欠釋放腦袋過多的二氧化碳。

所以藤森點點頭，回答：「好啊，羅曼醫生晚安。早早休息。」

她把垂落的髮絲勾到耳朵後面，原本嫌它們礙事，下一秒又因為不習慣把那幾束頭髮撥回來了，掛在臉頰兩側。後方的髮絲其實翹得亂七八糟，細軟的頭髮容易塑型，特別是剛剛在枕頭上翻來覆去，都翹起了好多根小雞呆毛。

羅馬尼一句簡單的「你也是」後，她轉過去要往自己的寢室走去，突然感覺到身後有人觸碰自己的頭頂。

她扭頭回去看到一臉想辯解但是還沒有找到理由的羅馬尼。

他一個怔愣，半晌才趕緊擺擺手，示意沒什麼，想要塘塞過去。

──沒事，晚安。晚安。

他說了兩次晚安，似乎多說了會讓藤森一夜的睡眠不受侵擾。

  
  
  
  



End file.
